The Nephalem - Angel Heart
by Elzeir
Summary: Née en temps qu'héritière de la très grande est renommé famille Hartmod, Cristalia est envoyer avec ses deux petits frères au Japon, sous les ordres de son père un Opast de très haut rang... Mais cette jeune fille est loin d'être comme les autres... C'est une Nephalem, un être mi-démon et mi-ange... Et avec son arrivé, c'est une véritable tempête qui va s'abattre sur le Clan Giou..


**NA ;** Je ne possède ne pas Uragiri, seulement ma OC Cristalia et sa famille !

Je ne déteste pas Yuki, mais dans cette histoire ma OC ne l'aime pas beaucoup... Ce qui est assez compréhensible ! Les couples sont secrets pour le moment...

 **\- Prologue ; L'arrivé -**

« _La lumière ne peut briller qu'en présence de l'obscurité._ »

\- Cristalia Onee-sama j'ai faim... _, Râla Niklas._

\- Cristalia Onee-sama je m'ennuie... _, soupira Osmond en baillant la bouche grande ouverte._

Et ça avait était comme ça, pendant tout le vol ! Mon dieu, je crois que ma tête va finir par exploser ! Pourquoi faut-il que mes deux jeunes frères soit aussi agaçant ? Non... Mieux ! Pourquoi mon père a voulus qu'ils viennent avec moi ?! Je vais devoir joué la nounou maintenant, car ils ont beau avoir 15 ans, ils sont pirent que des enfants de bas âges quand sa concerne autre chose que la nourriture, le flirt, les combats et les jeux vidéos... Honnêtement, parfois, je me demande vraiment, s'ils sont vraiment mes petits frères... La seule raison qui me le prouve étant les races respectives et leurs apparences... La encore, si le comportement de Niklas qui est un Opast, parait normal... Osmond est un ange ! Un ange n'est pas sensé être comme leurs mère ? Douce, sensible, compréhensif ? Lui est tout le contraire, malpoli et profondément agaçant... Mon Dieu, maman... Je t'aime, mais... Pourquoi ta fait des monstres pareils ?! Enfin, ils traînent aussi sans doute trop avec notre Cousin, un Opast... Mais quand même !

\- Oh la ferme, j'en peut plus vous me cassez sérieusement les oreilles les gnomes ! _, Soufflai-je plus qu'agacé, alors que mon sourcil tiqué dangereusement._

\- Ah Onee-sama est méchante et vulgaire, en plus...

\- ... Elle nous compare à des Gnomes, alors qu'on n'est plus grand qu'elle !

\- Parler normalement et arrêter de finir les phrases de l'autre, de plus... J'y peux rien si j'ai hérité de la taille de maman et vous de papa ! Elle fessait 1m65, papa fait 1m90 !

Je croisai mes bras en m'enfonçant profondément dans le siège du jet privé, avant d'entendre par le pilote, que nous allions atterrir... Un grand soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres, alors que j'entendais mes deux jeunes frères ricaner discrètement, enfin ça aurait était discret si j'étais humaine et n'avais pas une ouïe sur développer... Alors levant la main, je fais apparaître deux balles d'eau, avant de leur envoyer à la face... Ils arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire pour me regarder avec leur cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et un regard choqué, alors que je leur tirer la langue de façon absolument puéril. Bien fait pour eux, je les avais prévenus !

 _~Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shittei. ~_

Je passai la porte maintenue ouverte par un serviteur, rentrant dans notre magnifique et gigantesque manoir familial. Dans la famille depuis des générations et se trouvant en dehors de Tokyo, le manoir Hartmod est tellement connue, qu'il est classé comme patrimoine national. Il est le premier manoir de style européen créé au japon, donc autant dire qu'il est connu et vos très cher... Enfin, j'avancer tranquillement dans l'aller former par les serviteurs incliné, avec les jumeaux derrière moi qui avais abandonné leur coter enfantin, pour un visage froid et une posture droite. Tous les serviteurs ici sont des duras mi-vilain servant ma famille, je les saluai brièvement d'un sourire, avant de m'arrêter près du majordome responsable de la garde de la demeure et qui me servirais personnellement maintenant.

\- Bonjour Asura, il a était un moment depuis notre dernière rencontre... Comment vas-tu ? Et comment vont les choses ici ?

\- Très bien Lady Cristalia, par contre... Il semblerait que la guerre entre le Clan Giou et Reiga a commencé à nouveau... Certains des serviteurs se sont malheureusement, retrouvaient impliquer malgré eux dans le conflit et on était tué...

\- Je vois... Alors ça a commencé à nouveau, hein... ? Je suppose que je vais devoir parler avec le chef du clan Giou... Où devrais-je l'inviter avec ses Zweilts, pour le bal en l'honneur de notre arriver ? _, je pencha pensivement la tête en souriant malicieusement, avant de me tournais vers mes frères._ Votre avis ?

\- Invite-le, on lui fera un show que le clan Giou n'est pas là d'oublier !

C'est Niklas qui avais parlais et se avec un sourire particulièrement carnassier, alors qu'il plongeais ses mains dans ses poches. Un petit sourire ornait les lèvres d'Osmond qui bien évidemment approuvais notre frère, alors que je lâchai un petit rire... Et bien, il semblerait... Que tout ça, va être particulièrement divertissant...

\- J'ai hâte dans ce cas, montrons leur... La Puissance du Clan Hartmod, le clan... Que même le roi des démons n'ose défier !


End file.
